


in the empty moments

by soetry



Series: like a fool for love [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: ...unless??, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Erik You Slut, Gratuitous Smut, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Erik, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soetry/pseuds/soetry
Summary: Charles was the only alpha who had ever treated Erik with respect.That, Erik thought wryly, was probably why his knot was the only one that Erik had ever wanted.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: like a fool for love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128761
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130





	in the empty moments

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi this is the first PWP i've ever written? despite the five years i've been writing fics! anyways, please treat it as so! i just wanted a little sad omega erik pining over cool alpha charles, and this was produced rather than the teen and up angsty 500 word interior monologue i was thinking of...

The alarm clock next to him blinked 3:00 AM when Erik woke up to slick boxers.

“Fuck,” he said aloud to his bedroom. The ceilings didn't say anything back.

His boxers stuck wetly to his leaking semi, his ass was entirely damp, and, without a cold shower, it'd start puddling beneath him. The sheets were already ruined. Erik reached for the nearest piece of metal to steady himself, but instead brushed over his bedside drawer, which—

_9 inches, stainless steel, smooth sides, heavy, weighted, easily malleable to his powers._

His hole tightened before leaking. Erik's eyes widened and he blindly gripped his bedsheets, lips parting. 

“Fuck,” he repeated. His cock hardened more, and he shut his eyes as he felt the blood concentrate in that single place.

In the darkness, blue eyes flashed at him. He gasped quietly, and, before he could control it, his mind flew to memories of the day.

_“Let me help you,” Charles murmured, his firm hands gently pushed Erik's own out of the way to scribble a formula out. He leaned in closer, his hair right under Erik's nose. His scent, as always, warmed Erik from his head to his toes, smelling so clean but so strong, so unassuming but consuming._

_Erik instinctively leaned back and Charles's head jerked up. “So sorry,” he said before flashing a grin and scooting away._

_“It's fine.” But it wasn't, because that was the other thing about Charles — he didn't know how to be an aggressive, arrogant alpha, all he knew was being a calm, confident alpha, and his utter dismissiveness of their contrasting positions and treating Erik as an equal was almost as infuriating as his heat-worthy scent._

_Charles looked back at him, grin peeking, his cherry lips stretching. His lashes fluttered shut briefly, before opening, his blue eyes so large. Then: “You don't want to forget that the reaction implied that there were...”_

Erik opened his eyes wide, scrambling to sit up. His boxers sloshed gently, his cock pressing upward, and he scrubbed at his eyes. His stomach twisted.

“Fucking fuck,” Erik muttered.

He didn't want to do it. Charles deserved more than having Erik secretly and desperately humping a pillow while thinking about him. He never treated Erik as a little, desperate omega, so it's beyond ridiculous that Erik Chooses his scent, of all alphas, when he's the only alpha who hasn't immediately assumed Erik was just all submissiveness, or implied that Erik would look better on his knees than at a desk.

He's the only alpha who has treated Erik with respect.

 _That_ , Erik thought wryly, _is probably why his knot is the only one that I have ever heatedly considered._

Oh, fuck, Charles's knot. Charles probably knew exactly how to make it feel right since omegas had the habit of following him all over campus, drooling. Charles would know exactly how to knot Erik right, make his first knot feel _good_.

Erik's hips ground down before he could stop them, and he gasped as his cock twitched. He was completely hard, his nose still plagued by the mere memory of Charles's scent, masking a burning hot lead settling in his stomach. 

_“Erik,” a familiar voice called, and Erik immediately turned. Charles, with a friendly grin, jogged over to him._

_“Charles,” he greeted, unable to stop his own lips from quirking up. Charles's scent wafted under his nose, a gentle tease that made Erik's chest twinge._

_Charles rubbed a hand through his hair, his scent strengthening. “Hello, Erik. I was wondering if you'd like to work on your chemistry lab tomorrow? Raven said one was assigned, and I'd be more than happy to steal some hours for my internship and help you.”_

_Erik was still gazing at Charles when the words registered with him. He looked away, quickly, before looking back. “I'm afraid that I'm working tomorrow,” he sighed. “Full day.”_

_Charles frowned, and Erik didn't have to have telepathy to know what Charles's thoughts were on the hours that the garage Erik worked at set for him. “Then how are you going to get it done? Isn't it due on Monday?”_

_Erik shifted. “Late night.”_

_Charles worried his bottom lip, becoming even more distracting than he already is. “Are you sure you'll be able to get that done in one night, my friend?”_

_Erik quirked a small smile. “No choice, Charles.”_

_Charles furrowed his eyebrows, and, after a moment, said, “Nonsense. I'll meet you at the labs tomorrow night, we'll go over it together.”_

_Erik's skin heated at just the thought of spending any night with Charles, and he outwardly scowled. Charles appeared bewildered._

_“It's fine, Charles,” he gritted out. “I'm sure you have things you_ actually _want to be doing on a Saturday night.”_ _Like knotting some truly_ good _omega._

_Charles laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I am supposed to go over to Moira's because she's got a date and she apparently needs 'moral support' for that, so I don't see why spending time with a friend shouldn't get me out of that.”_

_Erik hesitated._

_Charles's smile was stiflingly charming. “Please?” he chuckled._

_Erik caved._

“What fucking alpha says 'please' to an omega?” Erik whined quietly. The wall in front of him stayed silent; lots of fucking help.

It was a useless endeavor to hold off the inevitable at any moment, but especially then. Erik's cock was rock hard, no hope in flagging unless he really exercised a need to, and his hole was twitching in blatant desire. 

Gritting his teeth, Erik quickly grabbed a pillow to shove between his thighs. Immediately, his hips jerked upwards, a wanton movement seeking that delicious friction.

But no, no, no. If Erik was going to give in and do this, he was going _all in_.

Clamping down as hard as he could on his growing arousal, Erik shut his eyes and imagined him. Charles. 

Charles would be kind, wouldn't he? At first, at least. He would recognize Erik's burning, uncontrollable need, and he would all too calmly oblige, his strong hands soft where they would caress Erik's cheek before pulling him into a warm kiss. And his kisses would be slow, gentle, opening him up and stringing him apart; writing out how the rest of the night was going to go with his tongue on the sensitive roof of Erik's mouth. 

Maybe Charles would see it through, too, laying down Erik like he was his most prized and fragile possession — because that was true, by now: Erik belonged to Charles in all ways except reality — or maybe he wouldn't. Maybe Erik would be too demure, and Charles would give up trying to shirk away from his natural dominance and just take what was being given. Yes, he would kiss Erik so gently until he realized there was no hope in giving a rough omega like Erik, tender treatment. His hands would grow hurried, his lips kissing bruises, and he would grip Erik's hair, face, neck, hips to the positions that he pleased. Erik would be hapless to do anything but secede Charles's demands because he didn't belong to himself, not then and there — he belonged to whatever Charles's image of him would be, he'd shape himself to fit that gloried mold, no matter what form it was, and he would lavish the attention it provided him. And Charles, so content with Erik's submission, would kiss him softly on the forehead and tell him, “ _Mine_.”

Erik's skin burned, his hips and cock twitching involuntarily, his hole leaking and leaking. He allowed himself to grip the elastic of his boxers and tugged on them lightly, the material shifting to press against his cock and his hole. Shuddering, he gave another tug, and another, until it was too much that he started to pull, his cock pressing hard against his stomach, his hole rubbing wetly against the material until it was drenched.

“Charles,” Erik whimpered, pulling on the underwear harsher. 

God, Erik could smell Charles now. Charles would press him down against the bed, his lips falling to Erik's before they would trail to his chin, and then Erik would know what Charles wanted, and he would, of course, offer it willingly — something he never imagined. He would expose the line of his neck, giving a clear path to his Marking gland, and let his scent flood the room with the sign of submission. And yes, that's when Charles would lose it. Charles would smell the pure arousal, the fiery need, and he would know that Erik, the only omega on Earth who had never wanted to be knotted until age twenty-four, wanted his knot more than anything. Charles would want him, then, surely, after Erik would suffice that power to him. Charles's lips would suck the scent out of him, and he wouldn't bite, he was too controlled for that, but he would leave the marks of possession that Erik so desperately craved — he would leave something for Erik to remember, and cherish, and yearn for, even as the alpha moved on to other omegas.

Erik's heart ached, but his cock ached more. Frustrated, he shoved his soaked boxers off and sat up before repositioning the pillow. The cheap cotton rubbed harshly against his cock, his hole quivering at the rough treatment, and Erik shut his eyes closed, his thighs stretching to fit a comfortable position. Wiping quickly through the slick collected in his crack, he covered his cock till it was dripping. He kept his ass just a little in the air, hovering above the back end of the pillow, and started grinding his cock against the front, the material dampening there. Erik hissed, one hand gripping the pillow while the other migrated up to his chest to flick his nipples. He keened, his breaths coming out shorter. 

He could see them in this position. Charles just came home — _not home_ , Erik distantly corrected, _Charles would never choose Erik as his mate_ — from a successful project, he'd just earned more funding, and he was high off of achievement and arrogance. Maybe he would find Erik in bed, already, naked and just waiting to be ravished. Erik would flush red as Charles stood at the end of the bed, just watching Erik's body squirm in excitement, and then Charles would order him off the bed, making short work of removing his suit jacket. He'd lay down on the bed, arms propping him up as he gave Erik a strong suggestion of getting on top of him. Erik would straddle him as ordered, but be unsure on how to proceed, and that's when Charles would tease the ends of his mind with whispers of telepathy: _You look gorgeous like that, darling, but rather desperate._ Erik would keen, but Charles would keep his hips up with no more than one hand — with no more than one thought. _If you want my knot so bad,_ Charles would think casually, _then you better prove it._

The pillow was a ghost of what Charles's groin would feel like, Erik thought wistfully. Charles's actual cock, how it would strain against his slacks, fighting the material to get to Erik's quivering hole. And though his cock would be fighting to get to Erik, Charles himself would look controlled as he ever did, watching as Erik humped his body. Erik's ass clenched and tightened at the thought, at the mere idea of Charles's body underneath his own — willing but not pliant, being used in the way that made Erik most submissive. 

Erik's cock throbbed, his desperation increasing as told through the rapid movement of his jerking and twisting of his hips. Erik would never be able to curb this desperation with Charles, never, he would always be this helpless, aroused thing that was there to be filled and used, and Charles — Charles would want that, Charles would _need_ him like that —

Erik shot away from the pillow to avoid his orgasm, the throbbing arousal's build-up letting off in a fit of intensity before dying down back to the low hum. Gasping, Erik changed positioning — one denial was enough for the night. He needed to be filled.

With a flick of his wrist, his bedside drawer flew open, and the steel cock made its way steadily to him. His hands shaking, Erik grasped the cool metal and had it vibrate, feeling it warm up underneath his palm, as if it was a real cock, hardening under his attention. Erik stroked it before teasing the thick head with his tongue, wrapping it around its circumference before sucking it in. Would Charles like blowjobs? Scratch that, all alphas liked blowjobs, but would Charles _love_ them? Would he think about Erik giving him them in his downtime, imagine Erik was there himself? Would he want Erik always ready to crawl and kneel before him, mouth always watering for alpha cock? Would he expect Erik to follow him into a university restroom, lock the door with his powers, and immediately get to work? Would he pull Erik's hair and tell him to not wash his face so that everyone knew what they had been doing as soon as they went back out into public?

Erik moaned, loudly, but couldn't feel embarrassed for it. Falling to his hands and knees, he had the cock fly behind him. His hole stuttered in its want, slick thick in the crevice, and he trailed the cock anticipatorily up until it hovered over his hole. Under his command, the tip traced his rim teasingly before he couldn't stand it anymore. Narrowing the head considerably with a wave of power, he shoved three inches in. Charles's fingers were thick, sturdy digits. Erik thickened the toy, shut his eyes, and felt Charles's breath huff against his ear. _“That's a good boy. Two fingers always makes you wiggle, darling. Such a delightful look with your full ass.”_

“Charles,” Erik moaned louder, his chest tightening. “Charles, fuck.”

Instead of Erik waiting, maybe Charles would find him working. He'd be on his laptop, or making dinner (and damn it, Erik was never going to be that omega, but it was a damn fantasy, wasn't it?), and he wouldn't be able to help himself — he'd grab Erik from his duties and drag him to the bedroom, and Erik wouldn't protest, not at all, he would let himself be manhandled and his hole would already be wet in anticipation — it'd be wet before Charles even got home, just thinking about when his alpha came back to him.

The cock was close to its normal size as it pumped into Erik, slowly and steadily, but Erik was rapidly losing control. Charles was shorter than him, but the obvious strength held in his compact figure made Erik's knees weaken most days. Charles could pin Erik down, make him take his entire fist — not that Erik would mind, he'd take it with enthusiasm, and Charles — Charles could probably make him _scream_.

“ _Charles, Charles, Charles, Charles_ ,” Erik chanted, the cock thickened to its original size and losing its steady rhythm for a more desperate pace. He made the strokes go deeper, harder, and he _wanted_ , wanted it so much, he wanted Charles's lips on his neck more than he wanted anything, he wanted Charles's arms caging him in, he wanted his hips rutting into his own, he wanted his knot, he wanted _Charles_.

Whimpering, Erik fell to his elbows as his prostate was pounded on, his mouth gaping open. His concentration wavered, the toy weighing down in his ass for a feverish moment before he continued the assault. 

“ _You've done so well,”_ Charles would pant into his skin, his tongue flicking out to taste Erik's scent as Erik exposed his neck for anything Charles wanted to do it — mate him, claim him, bond them. “ _You deserve this, don't you, my omega_?”

Erik whined, hips jerking. His stomach twisted and turned, the heat building upwards and downwards, and he couldn't think about anything except the feeling, what it'd be like, his deepest desire, and —

 _Charles_.

Erik's mouth opened in a silent moan as his cock burst out line after line of come, and his hips were pressing back into the weight of the cock, his hole tightening around it and Erik, in a feat of genius, bunched up the metal upfront and forced it back — tying up his ass just as a knot would.

Shuddering, Erik's body wracked with the pleasure's effects, pulsing from his cock to his hole, which clenched and unclenched around the steel stem.

Unwarranted, Erik's mind flew to how Charles always ends their study sessions.

_Charles's eyes creased gently. “I feel like you don't even need me for these anymore.”_

_Erik always had to dampen his panic. “And I feel like I need you more,” he joked, dry and honest._

_Charles laughed softly at that, standing and wrapping himself in his jacket. “Well. I'm always here for you to use.”_

_Erik wanted to scream. “Thank you, Charles,” he said instead. “I have no idea where I'd be without you.”_

_“Failing and depressed,” Charles winked. With his bag on one arm, he reached the other out and squeezed Erik's shoulder — a fatal mistake, not wearing his usual turtleneck, when he felt Charles's thumb brush the skin of his neck. “See you soon, my friend.”_

Erik could feel it then. Charles's thumb brushing over his lips, still open from his orgasm. His blue, blue eyes and his red lips. Maybe he would beam at him, bright, and his lips would stretch open, his teeth pearly.

Maybe he'd scent him, after; lower his face to Erik's neck, kiss the hollow of his throat, and then nuzzle deep into him. And Erik would scent him right back. 

Slumping into the bed, Erik shut his eyes. It was nice to think about, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! hopefully this wasn't too amateur-ish!!


End file.
